The Insanity Of Love
by Bakaru-02
Summary: Sakura tries to forget Sasuke but each time she does she starts to fall for him again.....full summary inside. There will be a few OOCness PLZ R&R and REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

The Insanity Of Love  
  
Summary: Sakura's trying to forget Sasuke but each time she does, she starts to fall  
  
for him again. While Sakura's trying to forget Sasuke, Sasuke is trying not  
  
to show any emotions because he DOES like Sakura. Naruto is trying to play   
  
matchmaker for Sakura and Sasuke but he also gets himself in a relationship,   
  
and Neji, who is jealous of Sakura always liking Sasuke, tries to tear them apart   
  
he also doesn't notice someone that's been liking him ever since. Pairings : NaruHina,  
  
NejiSakuSasu, NejiTen.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking   
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note  
  
[Sakura's POV]  
  
The sky was dark, I could see nothing around me then I saw two pairs of sharigan [A/N : is that how u spell it?] eyes staring at me. Who are those eyes? could it be? Sasuke? The sky was then filled with dark clouds around it, a storm was about to explode. I then heard thunder then the sky was filled with toxic and chemicals making acid rain. Then all of a sudden I heard Sasuke say "help......." I tried running to him but he kept on moving away then.........  
  
RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Sakura woke up filled with sweat, 'Sasuke was calling for help? Thats would be one in a million for him to call for help....' Sakura then got out of bed and went to take a shower, she was still thinking about the dream when.....  
  
"SAKURA ARE YOU UP????? YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!" her mother yelled.  
  
"I'M COMING!!!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
'Hmmmm.....I wonder what today's going to be like.....oh well hope Kakashi makes it on time.' Arrggg I'm going to be late! Sakura was running until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Arrggg!!! Watch where your - "   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked?   
  
Sakura looked up to see who was the stranger and found that it was SASUKE!!! 'I must be dreaming....'  
  
"Yeah I'm fine! By the way, why did you come here aren't you suppose to be waiting at the bridge?"I asked  
  
"Well Kakashi said to me to go look for you because you are half an hour late."he answered back.  
  
"OH YEAH!!1 Let's go then!"   
  
I then focused my chakra onto my feet and started to run fast but I of course could never beat Sasuke, for he is very strong. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Incident

The Insanity Of Love  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
"Blah" : Talking  
  
'Blah' : Thinking  
  
-Blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note  
  
Chapter 2  
  
[Sakura's POV]  
  
Me and Sasuke finally arrived at the bridge, but we saw no one. 'what happened to them? Where's Naruto? Kakashi? I'm beginning to feel scared.....'  
  
"Sakura I think we took to long that's why they went off without us, well that's what I think."Sasuke said  
  
"how about we go to my house and I'll phone Naruto and tell him to go to my house and meet then, ok?"I asked.  
  
"sure, whatever. Anyways i got nothing to do."  
  
Sakura's House  
  
Sakura was just finish talking on the phone with Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke would you like anything to drink?" I asked him nervously  
  
"It's ok I don't need to drink so when is Naruto coming anyway's?"Sasuke asked without looking at Sakura.  
  
"he said he's coming right now and - " Sakura was cut off when her whole house went all dark.  
  
"SASUKE!!!! I'm scared!!" I then accidentally stepped on Sasuke's foot and trip while holding onto his shirt and pulled him down then our lips met. 'OMG! Is Sasuke kissing me???'  
  
Then the lights went on again but this time Naruto, Hinata and Sakura's mother was standing in the doorway.  
  
"OMG! Sakura!!!! YOUR TOO YOUNG!!!" Sakura's mom yelled.  
  
"well if you guys wanted some time alone you should've told us, we'll give you privacy"Naruto said while emphasizing the word 'alone'  
  
Sasuke then quickly got off of Sakura and yelled "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!! Nothing happened between me and Sakura got that? NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Sureeeeeee" Hinata and Naruto said at the same time.  
  
"NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!Fine I explain, lights turn off, Sakura scared, stepped on foot, trip, then kiss got that? NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!!!"Sasuke said while trying to explain what had happened.  
  
"whatever, nothing you say is going to work Sasuke I'm going to tell the WHOLE world what happened"Naruto said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"ohhhh Naruto if you say one single word your going to get smack in the head."Sasuke said with a threatening voice.  
  
Sasuke then left the room to go back to his house leaving behind an embarrassed looking Sakura. Then they all turn to stare at Sakura.  
  
"what? Don't look at me!! what he said, lights turn off, I got scared, I stepped on his foot, trip, then lips met, got that? Nothing else happened, erase any bad thoughts, ok? Remember nothing happened between me and Sasuke. Now would you people please leave??"Saskura said with a bit anger in her voice.  
  
Outside Sakura's House  
  
"Hinata!!! Wait up I have an idea would you care to help me?"Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"umm.....sure...what is your plan or idea anyway's?" Hinata asked  
  
"let's just call it Matchmaker." Naruto then had a very evil grin on his face.  
  
Yo PPL! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! Well Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3 Plans For The Festival

The Insanity Of Love  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"umm....Naruto...why do you have such a big grin on your face umm....sorry to tell you but...people are looking..."Hinata said shyly.  
  
"sorry I wasn't looking. Ok our first thing to do is to try to put Sakura and Sasuke paired up for the upcoming flower festival [A/N : sorry couldn't make any other thing up!] and remember they must go on the Ferris Wheel!"Naruto said  
  
"that'll be kind of hard Naruto since Sasuke doesn't LIKE Sakura and Sakura's kind of trying to not like him."Hinata said.  
  
"your right...hmmm....but, Sakura still DOES like Sasuke so Don't worry I'll have it all plan out good now you, your task will be to try to encourage/force Sakura to go or else if she doesn't go then ....then....my plan won't work."Naruto said while looking at a blushing Hinata, "ummm Hinata dijobu desu ka?"  
  
"ummm.....I'm ok just, what if what you plan out doesn't work?"Hinata ask with a concerned look.  
  
"hmmmmm...your right BUT don't worry it'll work" Naruto said with an assuring smile.  
  
[Sasuke's POV]  
  
'arrrgg damm you Naruto!! Now he's going to tell the whole world what happen!! I can't believe him!!"While Sasuke was thinking of ways to make Naruto not tell the WHOLE world what happen the phone then rang. Sasuke then walked over to the phone and picked up.  
  
"Hello" Sasuke said with a tired tone in his voice.  
  
"Ohaiyou Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said with a happy sing-song voice.  
  
"what do you want you big dobe?" Sasuke said in utter annoyance.  
  
"well do you WANT me to tell the WHOLE world what happened between you and SAKURA?"Naruto ask.  
  
"you better not or I'll tear you apart thens squish you like a bug!"Sasuke said in a threatening voice.  
  
"well I won't IF you go with Sakura to the Flower Festival."Naruto said while emphasizing the word 'if'  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? AFTER WHAT HAPPENED? NO WAY!" Sasuke yelled through the phone.  
  
"don't worry, it's not like it's the end of the world or something! please???? Please go or ELSE!"Naruto said with a threatening tone.  
  
"FINE! I GO! But you better not do anything dobe!" Sasuke yelled.  
  
Then they both hung up the phone. 'muaahahahahahah!!!!! Sasuke, Sasuke you don't know what you just go yourself in, I wonder how Hinata's doing....'  
  
Well THX for reading!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Ja ne 


	4. Chapter 4 Something's Fishy

B4 I start the story I would like to thank my reviewers :  
  
Maya Amano - Yea I know that part WAS kawaii hehehee.  
  
cher-koryu - Yup this fic is going to be funny and I'll update soon!!  
  
Sakura2387 - Yup! I'll update soon!!!  
  
The Insanity Of Love  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
  
'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'This is going to be hard asking Sakura to go but she'll probably go if Sasuke go...'  
  
"Hinata are you ok? You seem like you just saw an alien attacking the world."Sakura said with a concerned look.  
  
"I'm ok, ummm....Sakura...." Hinata said shyly.  
  
"yea? What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"well you see there's an upcoming festival and I just came to see if you are going to be there?"Hinata asked.  
  
"sigh....I might not go since I got no one to go with anyway's so - "  
  
"Sasuke will go with you!" Hinata yelled interrupting Sakura.  
  
Sakura's face then turned from concern to shocked "Sasuke WILL GO WITH ME?" Sakura asked.  
  
"yea...I think he said he might." Hinata said shyly.  
  
'OMG! Sasuke's going to go with me? OMG! Wait....that stupid bastered why would he EVEN want to go with me.....something's fishy.....'  
  
"ummm....Hinata will Naruto be there too?" Sakura asked while deep in thought  
  
"umm...yea he'll be there because I'm coming so he's going to be my partner for the festival...so are you going to go?"Hinata asked.  
  
'that big dobe must be up to something but I'll go anyway's because not everyday Sasuke will ask a girl to go with him OMG! this is going to be so kawaii hehhehehe.'  
  
"yea I'll go." Sakura said while trying to hide that she is happy.  
  
"Yatta!!! Thanks you for coming Sakura, I got to go home now Bye!!"Hinata said while waving her hand.  
  
After Hinata left the phone in Sakura's house rang. 'what the heck who ever is phoning me must be a dobe or something phoning people at this hour of day...sigh.' Sakura walked up to her telephone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?' Sakura asked but no answer.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura repeated. 'sigh..whoever this is answer now or I'll hang up' As if on cue on the other line, she could hear someone saying something.  
  
"ummm.....Ohaiyou Sakura...ummm this is Sasuke...and..umm I would...ummmm...."  
  
Well THX For Reading PLZ REVIEWS!!!!!!! Ja ne 


	5. Chapter 5 WHACK! Brain Injuries

_The Insanity Of Love_

SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO UPDAT!!!!! I WAS ON A VACATION!!!

Well anyway's THX all the reviewers!!!!

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note

Chapter 5

"umm.....I...was....just....calling....to..ask...if....you...were.....OK?" Sasuke quickly lied.

'bastard Sasuke can't even ask me out...sigh' "of course I'm OK, if I wasn't ok then I wouldn't be talking..."Sakura said with an annoyed look on her face. "anything else ya got to tell me Sasuke?"Sakura asked impatiently.

"ya....I....err.....would....you....go....to....the...umm....flower...festival with me?"Sasuke blurted out.

'finally took him long enough' "sure when-

"rannnnnggg rannnnnggg...."

'damm Sasuke hung up on me and he didn't even tell me when he'll pick me up....sigh...people these days..'

**Next Day**

Sakura was all ready to go to the flower festival but sadly Sasuke hasn't came yet. 'what's taking him so long its like 9 something already...' Sakura then saw someone in a black cover it looked like a robber so she got a bucket and she filled it with white paint, then she got a big net and a huge metal out. She then put the the bucket filled with paint on top of the door so if the robber opens the paint will fall down then she held the net ready to fling it to the robber then hit the robber with the metal bat. Sha all of a sudden heard the doorknob turn. 'time to kick some robber's butt!'

**Sasuke's POV**

I twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked so I walked in and something white hit me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NO STOP HITTING ME WITH THE BAT!!!!! OWWWW!!!!"I yelled as loud as I could.

**Sakura's POV**

I kept on wacking him until my bat broke and blood was all over the floor. "sigh...good thing he didn't take anything." I was about to drag him out side when someone in black...it was Naruto.

"what the hell happened here? OMG!! what happened to him?"Naruto yelled pointing at the figure laying on the floor.

"I thought he was a robber so I kind of whacked him a bit too hard..."Sakura said trying to sound innocent.

"Sakura do u know who this is? If you do not know who he is then I'll tell you he is the one that ask you to go to the flower festival, so now do you know who it is?"Naruto asked.

'OMG! its not who I think it is?' "it's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"yup that's Sasuke laying there." Naruto replied.

**1 week Later, In The Hospital**

"I THINK I GOT BRAIN DAMAGE!!! I am beginning to see things!!!"Sasuke yelled as if he was crazy.

"Calm down sir you do not have brain damage, your head is just a bit damage -

"THAT MEANS I DO HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled even louder this time.

Sasuke stopped yelling when he saw something outside, that person was walking then it tilts it's head and looked at Sasuke with a terrible grin. Sasuke was scared more like shocked at what he saw...'could it be? He's here?'

Well THX For Reading!!1 PLZ R&R AND REVIEWS!!! And this time I made my chapter Alittle longer

Oh yeah! there will be Neji&Saku moments on next chap!!!! PLZ KEEP READING!!!! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6 Sasuke's Depression

_The Insanity Of Love_

Well THX To All My Reviewers!!!1 Keep Reading,!!!!

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note

Chapter 6

"Uhh.. Nurse could I have a walk outside to kind of refresh my mind?"Sasuke asked but he actually wanted to see the person outside.

"hmmm...ok but you must not walk out of the hospital grounds, ok?"the Nurse said.

**Outside The Hospital**

"you have come my dear friend, Sasuke." the person said.

"why have you come here I thought this duel has ended."Sasuke said shocked.

"not at all my dear friend this duel has just began."the person chuckled.

"what? You must be mistaken it will not return will it?"Sasuke asked with a scared tone in his voice.

"you will find out when your match with Itachi comes."the person said "and last of all the only one thing you must worry about is your dear friends, they will be in trouble....."With that the person somehow disappeared into thin air. 'how did he? why? why must he come back? Damm!!'

**Inside The hospital**

'I can't believe this evil is coming again.....why now? damm it!!' Sasuke thought to himself 'this duel of life has gotten too intense, people will die, no, not people, everyone could die....damm it!!!'

"Sasuke are you ok? you have been like daydreaming about something all day unless you want -

"Sakura can you not bother me anymore, could you just go away? There is an intense situation here and your just here yapping like a frog don't you feel useless?" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

With that Sakura ran off crying, 'it's for you own good Sakura, please try to like someone else....sigh...this duel has ruin my life I'm starting to have so many questions maybe I should go to Kakashi for some advice...sigh'

**Sakura's POV**

'stupid Sasuke!!! Basterd!!! I don't get why I like him so much!!!! Damm!!' Sakura yelled at herself, when she bumped into someone....

"are you ok Sakura?" a familier voice asked.

"huh? Oh Neji...I'm ok..." Sakura quickly lied.

"why are your eyes red? Have you been crying? Oh I get it now must be that basterd Sasuke again right?" Neji asked.

"umm...yeah..." Sakura whispered so that Neji couldn't hear.

"well you know what? If you want to take all your anger out come with me."Neji said.

"sure, but where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"to this cliff now to take out your anger you can go and scream everything your mad at, go ahead try it, it might help you know."Neji said with an assuring look.

"ok...I'll try.." Sakura said then she walked up to the edge and screamed "BASTERD SASUKE!!1 I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

"OMG! I think I just popped my ears holy never knew you could scream that loud."Neji said with a sarcastic tone.

"anyway's thanks for helping me take out my anger!" Sakura said.

"ummm..Sakura can I ask you something?" Neji said.

"yeah? what it it?" Sakura asked.

"umm....now that Sasuke made you mad....do you...still..um like him?"

"I......" Sakura was still thinking whether she still liked Sasuke or not......"well I........

Well THX For Reading!!!! PLZ R&R AND REVIEWS!!!!!! There's bit of Neji&Saku moments for all who likes Neji&Saku!!!! And by the way the person who Sasuke was talking to will show his face in the end and this person will really shock you people!!!! Well keep on reading to find out!!! Ja ne!!


	7. Chapter 7 Neji VS Sasuke Part I

_The Insanity Of Love_

Ohaiyou everyone!!!! THX For REVIEWING!!!! Keeping Reading!!!!

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note

Chapter 7

**At Kakashi's House**

"so he has arrived.....then we must be ready for whatever will happen."Kakashi said.

"but do you know what made him come here all of a sudden?"Sasuke asked, sounding a bit worried.

"hmmmm..........I do not know.....he must know something or he might just want to destroy everything. We will find out what he's up to when your match with Itachi comes, only then we must be careful."Kakashi said. "Is something bothering you Sasuke? You seem like you've been thinking a lot lately."

"I'm a bit worried he did say my only worries must be towards my friends I......"

"I see, you worry about Sakura right?"

"huh?......yes....not only her but everyone else, this duel was to be ended 8 years ago, but why must it come back! Damm it!!!"

"do not worry if we overcome it 8 years ago, 8 years from then we will overcome it again."

"ummm..Kakashi....should I tell the others about this?"

"not yet, when the time comes they will know." 'Kakashi doesn't seem to worry about this...does he know something...he seems so calm, how can one be so calm when everyone's going to die?'

"Sasuke I think you have some business to be done, some business with Sakura."

"your right I must go now anyway's thanks for all the advice!! bye!"With that Sasuke ran off, racing towards Sakura. 'I must go see that secret person, this duel will end soon Sasuke....sigh..I just hope everyone can hang in there..' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I knew something was wrong!" someone shouted behind Kakashi.

"what the? Oh you what...umm what are you doing here Kurenai?"Kakashi asked, sounding a bit surprised

"I can't believe this duel of life has started again but why must it be upon Sasuke he is far to little to handle all this pressure. We should tell the Hokage about this and let the decision be made by the Hokage."

"but I not believe that telling the Hokage will not be necessary, for Sasuke will handle this."

"are you out of your mind Kakashi, Sasuke is not powerful enough even though he may have strong powers but that don't mean he can handle all this by himself, I declare we tell the Hokage!"

"do not worry, the time will come, only then all we can do is watch and wait, it will come."

**Sakura's House**

'I hope Sakura forgives me...sigh...' Knock knock! Then Sakura's mother opened the door.

"why hello you must be Sakura's boyfriend right?"

"uhhhhh...errrr...no...just....classmates..."Sasuke replied shaking

"ohhh..."

"umm.....may I ask if you can call Sakura for me?"

"sure wait here I'll go call her......SAKURA!!!! ONE OF YOU FRIENDS ARE HER!!!"

"WHO IS IT MOM!!!!" Sakura shouted back.

"SOME -

"you can tell her it's Sasuke."

"ohhh ........THE BOY NAME IS SASUKE!!!"

'Sasuke again, probably he's going to start saying that I'm weak.....TELL HIM I'M NOT HOME!!!!"Sakura yelled back to her mother.

"oh dear ummm......she said she's not home so oh well."

"uhhh......but ....but .......but...." after that Sakura's mother closed the door. 'geez, I'll never understand girls she's probably still mad at me.......sigh....Damm it! Sasuke was walking until he bumped into someone, then that someone raised his fist and punched Sasuke right in the face.

"what the heck was that for? huh? Neji? Waht the heck do you think your doing?"Sasuke asked angrily

"that one was for making Sakura cry!" Nejo shouted back.

"ohh you want to fight don't you? It's not my fault she cried!!!"Sasuke shouted back.

"fine then let the fight begin......."

Well THX For READING!!! PLZ R&R AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And today I made the chapter longer for those who requested a longer chapter!!!! Well Ja na!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Neji Vs Sasuke Part II

_The Insanity Of Love_

Well THX To all My REVIEWER!!! Keep On Reading!!!!!

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note

Chapter 8

"Your going to go down Sasuke!!!" Neji shouted with all his might.

"yea right your the one's that's going to go down!!" Sasuke shouted back equally.

Then Neji ran straight towards Sasuke ready to punch him again but Sasuke jumped up and kicked Neji right in the face.

"that's for punching me in my face, you bastard!!!" After that Sasuke ran after Neji and tripped Neji over then held Neji up by the neck, ready to punch Neji but Sasuke stopped when he heard something.

"huh?"

"SASUKE STOP IT!!!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and slapped him right in the face.

"what are you doing Sasuke? Are you trying to kill Neji or something?"Sakura asked Sasuke.

"what!!!!?? He's the one that started this whole fight!!!"Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

"that's it I'm never ever going to talk to you ever again, you stupid jerk!! You can never learn to accept another can you?"Sakura yelled back at Sasuke.

"errr....you....FINE!!! Don't ever talk to me then!! You always annoy me anyway's!!!"

While near a tree Naruto and Hinata was watching this.

"Whoa!! When Sakura gets mad she really gets mad." Hinata said

"Your right, I've never heard her this angry, she must be very angry."Naruto said

Then Sakura picked Neji up and help him back to his house. 'Stupid!! Stupid!!! Stupid!! Damm it!!! Now it's like I'm the one that did something wrong!! Damm it!!! Who cares if she never talks to me, I never even cared anyway's!!! Damm it!! What's wrong??? Why am I acting like this???? Arrrgggg!!!!'

'SASUKE!!! Don't leave yet!! You and Sakura, this is just a misunderstanding!!!"

"So? If she slaps me and that's just a freaking misunderstanding??? Huh?? Answer up Naruto!!"Sasuke said with an annoyed tone in his voice. 'I freaking wanted to say sorry to her and this is what I get?? Damm it!! Stupid!! Bastard Neji!!!

"Hinata you go talk to Sakura and tell her this is all just a misunderstanding!!!"Naruto said

"uhhh.....ok.....hope she'll understand"

**Outside Neji's House**

'I hope Neji will feel better after this.....sigh....' Then someone called Sakura's name.

"SAKURA!!! Wait I need to tell you something!!" Hinata said while gasping for air from running a long way.

"what is it Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"ummm....about Sasuke -

"If it's about freaking Sasuke I don't Want to talk about it!"Sakura said angrily.

"but Sakura Sasuke didn't mean to hit Neji because Neji was the one that started the fight, me and Naruto saw everything from the beginning!! Actually Sasuke came to your house because he wanted to apologize to you but you didn't let him in so then somehow Neji appeared and started hitting Sasuke first!! There see, this is just a big misunderstanding!!"

'If what Hinata just told me is real then.....oh dear.....I misunderstood Sasuke for starting a fight with Neji...sigh....he must be very mad at me now....'

**Up On A Tree**

"Sasuke are you still mad at Sakura for slapping you that hard??"Naruto asked curious.

"no I'm not mad at that....but that doesn't mean I'm not mad!! I'm mad at her because she doesn't even know who really started the fight and she just freaking comes up to me and freaking slap me right there."

"something happen Sasuke you wouldn't act like this, is something bothering you?"Naruto asked. "I know that your hiding something aren't you and I know all about it...."

'what!!??? He knows??? But how would he know about the duel coming?? How??' "uhhh no I'm not hiding anything....."

"you are hiding something Sasuke, and I know what it is..."'He knows??? But??? Impossible???

"Sasuke.......

Well THX For READING!!!! PLZ REVIEWS!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Sakura's Apologize

_The Insanity Of Love_

Well THX To All Those Who REVIEWED!!!!

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note

Chapter 9

"Sasuke......you secret is that....you love Sakura...don't you?"Naruto asked.

'sigh...good thing he didn't know about the duel.....but....loving Sakura?? Can it be.....do I??'

"I.....I...I do not know what you are talking about."

"sure you don't........right now I declared you tell Sakura that you like her."

"What!! Are you out of your mind??? Telling......there is no such, I do not love Sakura..."

"are you sure?? You should look inside your dark heart before saying that you don't love Sakura, because its the inside that matters.....now I must go think hard Sasuke....bye."With that Naruto went straight to the ramen shop. 'He.....it's....true after all....I do care for Sakura......sigh..."

**Sakura's POV**

'I wonder where Sasuke could be? Hope he's not mad at me no more...' Then Sakura heard a crack and she turned around and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke could we please talk?" Sakura pleaded.

"what is there to talk about?"

"umm.....I'm...uhhh sorry for slapping you I thought that you wanted to kill Neji..."Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Then Sasuke neared her and they were both looking at each other in the eyes. 'Those charming eyes.....so attractive....Sasuke.....'

'why am I feeling this way?.....is it true then?.....I may...be...in...love? Sasuke couldn't control himself his face neared hers and then all of a sudden Naruto and Hinata both fell out of the bush so that made Sauke turn his head.

"NARUTO!!!! YOU WERE WATCHING ALL THIS?????" Sasuke shouted.

"NOT ONLY THAT I WATCHED, I ALSO TAPED YOU!!!!!" Naruto yelled back.

"YOU IDIOT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"AHHHHHH!!!! HELP!!!! SASUKE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!" Naruto shouted eagerly.

Then all of a sudden the sky turn black and a big mist came making it hard for Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto to see.

"what the?? Sasuke do you know anything about this??"Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

"I do not know what this is but everyone stay focused."Sasuke shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto heard Hinata screaming. "Hinata!!!! Where are you? What the heck is going on?"

"I do not know Naruto whatever it is, it doesn't look right...."

'what's going on?? Is it coming already? The duel?' Sasuke thought to himself but then he saw a shadow of someone.

"who are you?" Sasuke asked the person.

"The names Yuki.........the person you talked with at the hospital has sent me here you know my true form when your match with Itachi comes.."

"SHOW YOURSELF!!" Sasuke yelled.

"you match with Itachi is nearing and when the time comes I will appear....now for my first victim will be....hheheheheh....Hinata....now if you want to save her then when your match with Itachi comes you will have one chance to save her if not she will disappear.......forever..."

"what! I have no choice I must kill him now...." Sasuke jumped up and was about to kicked the shadow person when........

Well THX For READING!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!

P.S. I added someone new to this story. You will find out who he is when the time comes!!! So PLZ Keeping REVIEWING!!!! Well Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10 Hinata Wake's Up

_The Insanity Of Love_

Well THX To Those Who REVIEWED!!! PLZ R&R!!!!

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note

Chapter 10

The shadowy person disappeared so Sasuke's kick missed. 'dang I missed....who was that guy...Yuki ehh? He dodged my kick, it takes skills to do dodge it....' After that the mist cleared and they found Hinata laying on the ground. 'She blackout just like that? He must've given me a chance so He's not going to take Hinata then? If that is so we must do something about this..'

"Sasuke did you see the guy's face?" Sakura asked curiously.

"no...I did not see his face..but our first priority is to get Hinata back and let her rest."

When Sasuke and Sakura turn around to see Hinata what they saw was Naruto carrying Hinata in his arms [A/N: What Hinata's been waiting...lololololol]

"Sakura we must hurry Hinata may be poison of somehow!!"Naruto shouted to Sakura.

**In The Woods**

"Yuki...you have done well there's a changed of plans the first victim shall not be Hinata...the first one will be Sakura she's more important, she's the main event anyway's....I must make Sasuke feel what it feels to lose a love one...."

"yes master...but shouldn't we just let the duel begin now? Instead of later..."

"no when the time comes then you will find out.....and when the time comes I hope Sasuke will be ready..."

"Yes master.....may I go outside to guard the forest?"

"yea go ahead...."

**Outside The Woods**

'sigh.....the past is over now I must not think of the past....it was horrible though but I am now a trained mass-murdering machine I will not let one stay alive they all must die....how my parents got killed.....no one even cared....so I must kill...' Yuki thought to himself.

**Hinata's House**

"Naruto, don't worry she'll be ok." Sakura assured.

"well I hope you are right." 'Please wake up faster Hinata....don't leave like that..[A/N: Hint hint!!!!What's going on with Naruto??wink wink] I wonder who that person was.....Yuki was the name eh? I'm going to make him pay for doing this to Hinata.'

**Outside Hinata's House**

"Sasuke...earlier ago...." Sakura started.

"Sakura I have something to tell you..I...uhhh....I.....L... I -

"hi Sasuke and Sakura!" Neji interrupted "Did I interrupt anything?"

"uhh...no you didn't Neji.." Sakura quickly lied.

'arrgggg when will I have some freaking time alone to talk to Sakura....argggg bastard Neji, he didn't come here before, didn't come here later, but he had to come at this point! Damm it!! I was about to tell Sakura and he had to come in!'

"SASUKE, SAKURA, NEJI! Hinata is waking up!!!" Naruto shouted.

When the came in Hinata was sitting on the bed but when she saw Sakura she threw a shuriken at Sakura.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" Sasuke shouted.

Well THX For Reading!!! PLZ KEEP READING AND REVIEWS!!!!

P.S. I need to ask my reviewers something would you like Sakura to end up with Neji or Sasuke PLZ tell me in your reviews!!!!! THX anyway's!!!! Well Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11 Sakura VS Hinata Part I

_The Insanity Of Love_

Well THX To All My Reviewers!!!!!! Keep Reading!!!! Sorry for the long update!!!

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
[A/N] : Auther's note

Chapter 11

Luckily Kakashi threw a shuriken at the shuriken Hinata had thrown so it went another direction.

"huh? Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I had to do some Jounin missions so I wasn't around now our first priority is to tie Hinata up or else she might go around and start killing people."Kakashi said. After they tied Hinata up..

"what's wrong with her??" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"she's under some sort of Genjutsu this Genjutsu makes one see his/her friends as an enemy. Now the only way to brake this Genjutsu up is to find the one doing this to her." Kakashi said.

"that's its!! I'll go find that Yuki bastard." Naruto shouted.

"wait Naruto, who is this Yuki guy?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know who he is all I know is that he put some spell on Hinata and now he must die!"Naruto exclaimed.

"this Yuki guy is probably telling us to get ready for the big final fight.."Sasuke whispered.

"What!!?? It's already time? Sigh.....I guess time goes by fast. You guys need some training Sasuke and Sakura you two come with me and Naruto you stay here to watch over Hinata, ok?"Kakashi directed.

"yea...sure..." Naruto answered back. After Kakashi and the other's left, 'I hope she returns to normal after we defeat that Yuki guy...' Naruto thought to himself.

"untie me this moment now!!! I must kill Sakura!!!!" Hinata shouted.

'sigh......' "I'm not suppose to untie you..."

"Naruto......remember we're suppose to be matchmakers for Sasuke and Sakura?"

What!!?? You remember? Your not being under Genjutsu anymore??"

"I was never under any Genjutsu now would you please untie me?"

"of course!!" After Naruto unties her.

"sorry Naruto but I must kill Sakura!!" After that Hinata ran off.

"Damm it!! I feel for her trap!! Damm it I need to warn Kakashi first her or else she might kill Sakura for real!!"

**In The Woods**

"we will do training here, wait! I sense someone's chakra, you two wait here!"Kakashi said and then he ran off.

Dead Silence

"uhhh....Sasuke what were you going to tell me at Neji's house?"Sakura asked.

"uhhh..." 'Damm it i must tell her! Ok here goes!' "Sakura I -

"so here you people are time to die Sakura!!" Hinata interrupted.

"huh? How'd you get untied from the rope?" Sakura asked.

"you left a pathetic person behind that's how I got out!"Hinata replied.

'sigh....when will I get some time alone?? ......sigh....'

"now die!" Hinata then throw a shuriken at Sakura.

"Sakura!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Knife Stabbing Noise Sakura felt no pain but then she saw the one in front of her was Sasuke..

"SASUKE!!! Why?......"

"Run!!! Sakura get away from here!! Hinata's Gentle Fist is too strong you won't beat her!!

"running away? Fight like a women!!!" Hinata yelled.

'ahhhh.....girl fighting girl? This will be interesting....."Yuki thought to him self.

"Sakura!! Run!! you won't stand a chance!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"well Sakura, then let the first test that Yuki has arrange begin..."Hinata said.

Well THX For Reading!!!! PLZ REVIEWS!!!! THX Anyways!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Sakura VS Hinata Part II, Kak...

_The Insanity Of Love_

Well THX To All My Reviewers!!!! PLZ Keep R&R!! Sorry for the long update be'cuz so many things happening school starting and all that so, sorry!! Oh Yeah! One thing I forgot through my whole story is the disclaimer thing!!! Sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
A/N : Auther's note

Chapter 12

"So the chakra that I sense earlier was coming from you. What are you doing here, Kurenai?"Kakashi asked.

"I was following you guys since now I know Hinata is under a Genjutsu I must save her from it!"Kurenai said.

"Don't worry Naruto will save her. Besides I think we should focus and trying to find this so-called Yuki guy because he's the one doing the Genjutsu on her."Kakashi stated.

"Well then? Do you know where he is?" Kurenai asked a bit curious.

"Hmmm...Follow me I may know where he might be." Kakashi said.

**----Where Sakura is-----**

Hinata then jumped and tried to hit Sakura with her Gentle Fist but she missed.

'close combat is not good here I must use some sort of far distance technique.' Sakura thought to herself.

"HINATA!!!! Stop fighting!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What now?" Hinata asked a bit annoyed.

"Yuki's using some sort of Genjutsu on you and we're not your enemy and I wouldn't want to hurt you!!"Naruto stated.

"Liar! You are all enemies!! I'll kill you all!!" Hinata shouted.

"Naruto!!! Your going to have to some how try to stop her without hitting her!!" Sasuke said. "But trying to stop someone without hitting them is impossible! You have to somehow hit her!"

**----Where Kakashi is-----**

"I sense his chakra....He's near." Kakashi said.

"Yes I sense it too....But where is he?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi then saw something moved so he threw a kunai at that spot.

"I've finally get to meet the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake!"Yuki said.

"Show yourself!" Kakashi ordered.

Then Yuki jumped out of a tree with blood coming out of his shoulder by the kunai that Kakashi has thrown earlier.

"Impressive! Its been a millennium since I got hit. To be hit by the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake is an honor!"Yuki said.

"What do you want with Hinata? Why her?" Kurenai asked curious.

"Heheheh...Your all foolish! You don't know what's the point of this? We want you all dead and to do that we must start with Sakura that'll make Sasuke really mad and that's a good thing once he gets mad he'll do anything to save her and what we want is something far different from anything you've encounter!"Yuki said.

"Your a maniac!!" Kurenai shouted while getting ready for battle.

"Wait! We don't want to fight him yet we must know what Genjutsu he's using first. Let me try my sharingan to see what kind of Genjutsu it is." Kakashi stated.

"Your a lucky person! You'll get to see my sharingan and I promise your only seeing it once!"Kakashi shouted.

"Ohh really? What if I beat your sharingan? You do know only the Uchiha clan can use the sharingan, it's hard to believe that you have the sharingan too."Yuki said.

"No matter because you WON'T beat my sharingan!" Kakashi yelled.

"Fine you and me, one on one! We will see who wins! You win I'll stop the Genjutsu that I'm using on Hinata, but if I win then you must disable yourself."Yuki stated.

"Gasp....Are you really going to battle him, Kakashi? If you lose your going to have to pay something really horrible!"Kurenai shouted.

"Don't worry I'll win!!" Kakashi assured.

"For now I'll stop the Genjutsu on Hinata but remember what our deal is!"Yuki said.

**----Where Naruto is----**

"You all - .........What happen?" Hinata said.

"Huh? she's not....trying to kill us anymore?" Sakura asked.

"The Genjutsu must've stop! Probably Kakashi stopped it."Sasuke said.

"OMG! Sasuke are you ok?? You were hurt trying to save me!!"Sakura said while hugging him.

"AHHH!! Stop hugging me!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's good to see that your back to normal Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"What did happen? Why is Sasuke hurt?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Don't worry about him! He'll recover!!

"Sasuke I almost thought I might lose you!!" Sakura said still hugging him.

'Uhh...What do I do after a girl says that to me? Damm it! I do not know what to say..' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Uhh...Yahh I almost thought..I..Uhh...May lose you..."Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? What did you say? You said YOU ALMOST THOUGHT THAT YOU'D LOSE ME???? Yay!!! I beat Ino!!!!!"Sakura yelled while squeezing Sasuke.

"Uhh...Sakura your killing me!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ohh sorry!" Sakura apologize.

"AHHHHHH"

"Huh? Who was that screaming?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no! It sounded like Kakashi!! We better get to him!"Sasuke said a bit worried.

"Ummm Sasuke? When that mist thing came I did heard him said something about a duel of life...What does that mean?"Sakura asked.

"Uhhh...." Sasuke muttered. 'Damm it! Am I suppose to tell her? No I shouldn't! But she's going to find out soon anyway's...but Kakashi said....Damm it!' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Uhh....The duel of life is......"

Well THX To All My REVIEWERS!!! PLZ Keep R&R!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Naruto's Questioning And The ...

_The Insanity Of Lovw_

Well THX All My REVIEWERS!! PLz Keep R&R!!!!!! Sorry for the long update!! We all have school and yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
A/N : Auther's note

Chapter 13

'Fine! I should just tell her...' Sasuke thought to himself. "Well remember a long time ago the Kyuubi A/N: Is that how you spell it? appeared and now if we do not overcome this so-called test that this Yuki guy has for us then he will release the Kyuubi and destroy everything here.

"Why would he want to destroy this whole village?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Well, I don't know........His plans are highly unknown."Sasuke stated.

**Where Kakashi is**

"Who is your master?" Kakashi demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Yuki said.

"You've lost Yuki.....So you better leave us alone!" Kakashi said.

"Humph! You think us bad guys will keep our words? Wrong! Your in for it! YOUR the one that lost this test!"Yuki said. "Now behold I will release the Kyuubi from that pathetic boy!"Yuki said.

"Your kidding!" Kakashi said.

"I'm not just wait! I WILL release the Kyuubi....by....Heheheh...love..."After that last sentence Yuki disappeared.

'By love?? What's that suppose to mean??? Hmmm...' Kakashi thought to himself.

**Back to where Naruto is**

"Ummm...Sakura can I talk to you privately??" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why? Your not going to ask me out and all that stuff again are you?"Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

"No! Iwanted to ask you.....What....it...feels....like...when...your in love for real?"Naruto muttered.

Sakura was then shocked at what the blonde haired boy had just said. 'He's in love??? For real??' Sakura thought to herself. "If your asking that does it mean your in love?" Sakura asked.

"Yea....Whenever you were down or hurt I would just like to show off and come to save you but when....Hinata was hurt I kept thinking that I'll lose her...and to think that I'll lose her...is....just...not right." Naruto said.

'He loves Hinata???? If Hinata heard this she'll be jumping for joy!' Sakura thought to herself. "I guess when your in love you always want to see that person, and if that person is near you, your heart starts to beat faster. Also if he/she always...ignores you then your heart will hurt..."Sakura said while trying to keep in a tear since she was thinking of herself and Sasuke.

"Ya know what? For once I wish that Sasuke bastard would accept you...sigh....but he's too cold hearted.."Naruto said. 'Sakura must love Sasuke so much.....' Naruto thought to himself.

"You must love Sasuke really much?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...but...never mind.." Sakura muttered.

"Hiyo guys! How are you all doing?" Kakashi asked in a cheerful voice. 'Hmmm I wonder what just happen here? Seems like they're all in a bad mood....For once I see Naruto and Sakura talking to each other but...Sakura's kind of crying...and Hinata...seems ok...Sasuke seems a little jealous of Sakura and Naruto talking to each other...What surprised me was Sakura actually talked to Naruto?....Hmmm interesting..'

"Sensei should we be going back now?" Sakura asked.

"Yea...Go back to eat ramen!" Naruto said happily.

"Thanks for giving me the details Sakura! I never knew you were an expert on lovey dovey stuff!!"Naruto said.

While on the way to walking back to the village, every step Sasuke took he kept stealing a glance to Sakura.

"Umm...Naruto when you were talking 'privately' with Sakura what did she told you?" Sasuke whisper.

'Wow! Its rare when he talks to me...Hheeheheheh' Naruto thought to himself. "I ain't telling you!"

"Arrggg..." Sasuke muttered.

"OK! Everyone we can go back now!! Bye!" Kakahsi said.

"Umm....Hinata...Can....I....Walk...You home?" Naruto muttered.

"Ha-Hai...." Hinata answered.

**Back In the woods**

"So what are you going to do now, "Kakashi"??" Yuki asked.

"Neverthless.....I have something stored for them........Naruto's finally discovered that he likes Hinata but...Sasuke what a disappointment."Kakashi said.

"Why are you doing such chaos tot hose four?" Yuki asked.

"This isn't called chaos this is called love....For those four to discover that they like each other is really hard. Just doing something simple will not make them know that they like one another so I put chaos in this. The more chaos the better.....They don't have clue why I'm doing this to them....even though I'm their sensei's I must do this for some reason...They will figure it out later on. "Kakashi said.

"But is it necessary to release the Kyuubi?" Yuki asked.

"Yes....When the time comes then you will all understand..."Kakashi muttered

"Yes master...." Yuki said.

**Back in the village**

"Um...Hinata? I....uhhh.....never mind..." Naruto muttered.

They were walking when all of a sudden some black person appeared in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?!!" Naruto demanded.

Well THX All My REVIEWERS!!! PLz Keep R&R!!!!! .


	14. Chapter 14 The Kyuubi Released!

_The Insanity Of Love_

Hiyo Everyone!! Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm going to put some very tragic scenes!!! THX all my REVIEWERS!!! Sniff....Sniff...My story's going to come to and end soon...Sniff...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...wish I....did....

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
A/N : Auther's note

Chapter 14

"Deliver Sasuke this message!" The person in black said.

"Huh!!?? Why should we!" Naruto yelled back.

"Because its for his own sake...tell him...if he will care for another that is involved in this that one must die."The person in black said.

"Huh??!! What's that suppose to mean???" Naruto asked.

"When you deliver Sasuke the message...ask him.." After that the person in black disappeared.

"Yo!! Hey!! Wait!!" Naruto yelled. 'If he will care for another that is involved in this that one must die...What's that suppose to mean??"Naruto asking himself.

"Naruto...umm...What do you think that person meant by what he said?"Hinata asked shyly.

"I do not know...He said if we ask Sasuke then we'll know.."Naruto answered.

Naruto and Hinata was walking when they spotted Sasuek and Sakura running towards them.

"We felt someone's chakra. Did you two saw anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! We did.....we saw this person and he told me to deliver this message to you....If he will care for someone that is involved in this that one must die..."Naruto said.

Sasuke was in shocked when he heard what the blonde boy had just said. 'The...the..same words that Itachi it be? I guess...I won't have another chance...in telling...Sakura what my feelings toward her is.....Why...maybe..Sakura and I was never...meant...to...be..." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke are you ok?? Can we talk in private?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Huh? Sure why not." Sasuke answered back.

"You know...ever since I saw you...I was..madly in love with you...and - "

"Sakura, your very annoying! Your the most annoying girl I've ever met and I think you should just stop liking me."Sasuke said with a cold glare.

"I...." Sakura said with tears now flowing down her face. "I hate you!" Sakura yelled. She then slapped Sasuke hard on the cheeks and she ran off.

Sasuke then caressed the cheek part of his face. 'It for your own good...Sakura...My heart...it hurts badly..this must be what it feels like to lose someone that's precious to you..."Sasuke thought to himself.

**Where Hinata and Naruto was**

Naruto and Hinata was walking and not speaking or saying anything.

"Umm..Naruto-kun....do you still like Sakura?" Hinata asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah!!....As a friend..." Naruto answered.

The uncomfortable silence then came. Then Hinata saw someone from behind then that person threw a kunai towards Naruto.

"NARUTO!! WATCH OUT!!" Hinata yelled.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked.

Hinata then jumped in front of Naruto taking the hit.

"HINATA!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"She's dead and you can't do anything about it!" The person chuckled.

Naruto was enraged "You bastard!!! I'm going to make you pay!!!" Then all of a sudden Naruto's eyes turned red and red chakra was filling the air and everything turn dark.

"So....this is the power of the Kyuubi...Are you sure this will work out as we planned?"Yuki asked.

"It will...Now all we do is watch and wait.." Kakashi said.

'What the heck??? What's all this chakra?' Sauske thought to himself. 'Huh? Could it be?? The Kyuubi?? Damm it! What's wrong with Naruto this time??'

"What the heck!!?? What's going on???" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"Oh good!! You guys came back from your mission I don't know what's happening all i know sis that Naruto's going to release the Kyuubi!"Kakashi said.

"What!! He must be crazy! It'll destroy the whole world!"Shikamaru said.

"What the heck's going on?" Kurenai asked.

"Ohh you guys came back too!!! I don't know!! Naruto's going to release the Kyuubi!"Kakashi said.

"What!! He's crazy!!! what happen to make him do that??"Kiba asked.

"Well I think its because Hinata was killed." Kakashi said.

"WHAT??!! Hinata's dead????" Kiba asked.

"Sad to say but...yes.." Kakashi said.

"Naruto stop this nonsense." Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!! I don't like anything in this world if Hinata's not here then I would rather all of us die!!"Naruto yelled.

Sasuke then went over to Hinata and put his hands on her neck to feel her pulse. 'Huh? She's not dead!!' Sasuke thought to himself.

"NARUTO! Hinata's not dead!!! So stop this nonsense!!"Sasuke yelled.

"LIAR!! Why should I stop? You don't know how it feels to lose someone!! How can you know!!"Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!!! ........I know how it feels.....I know how it feels to lose someone...for me....once I've lost this person I can never have her again...but you! You can have your precious person again she's not dead!!"Sasuke yelled.

"You....have...someone...precious?" Naruto asked.

"....Yes..." Sasuke muttered.

Then everything in Konoha turn back to daylight and the red chakra disappeared, and Naruto fainted from using too much chakra.

'Wow...To stop such terror.....this Sasuke boy's not ordinary...' Yuki thought to himself.

"Should I come in now?" Itachi asked.

"I guess you don't have to come in yet, but you've turn good after these past few years.."Yuki said.

"Yes...I have..I am disappoint to see my brother not going for what he desires."Itachi said.

"Don't worry....he'll go for it...he will.." Yuki said.

"Huh??? What happen? Huh? Hinata!!! Your alive!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Um....Yeah I am Naruot-kun..."Hinata said.

"Sakura!!! I think I heard Sasuke say something to me when I was releasing the Kyuubi...I remember him saying something about...Hmmmm....I forgot."Naruto said.

"Sigh...If ever Sasuke does say anything, you don't have to tell me because I don't care what he says from now on."Sakura stated.

Neji was in shocked but he was also happy. 'Now I have a chance...."Neji thought to himself.

"Wait!! Sakura I remember what Sasuke said!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What did he say??" Sakura asked annoyed.

"He told me to calm down and he said that he know's how it feels like to lose someone precious....But to me he was lying since he never even liked anyone anyway's...." Naruto said.

'Did Sasuke meant...meaning..he liked someone..?"I should go ask him to get this straight." Sakura thought to herself.

"Where are you going Sakura??" Neji asked.

"No where I'm just going for a walk.." Sakura said.

"A walk right now??!! It's like raining hard outside!" Neji said.

"No worries! I'll be back soon!" Sakura said and ran out the door.

**Where Sasuke was**

Sasuke was throwing rocks across the lake when he spotted a pink haired girl coming his way. She came closer and their eyes met each others.

"Sasuke...

Welll THX For Reading!!!!! PLz REVIEWS!!!!!! And I made this chapter longer!!!!! Well Ja ne!!


End file.
